Race against Time
by BonkUppercut
Summary: The inhabitants of the city of Hybria are the perfect balance between human and Pokémon. They pack all the powers of Pokémon into the bodies of humans. Trouble brews in Hybria, though, when a new epidemic sweeps through, causing a few select inhabitants to Mega Evolve at night. When Cyrus Mahogany's new friend is among those few, can he find a cure in time? Follow-up to Heartless.


**ONLINE.**

Cyrus wiped the sweat off his brow as he worked furiously to get the Chem-Synth working. As he spotted the telltale light blinking on, signaling that the machine had booted up, he sighed in relief.

**AWAITING ORDERS.**

"Thank God. It's still intact…" Cyrus breathed, visibly relaxing. Even though the C-S was made of durable steel, he still hadn't been sure it would survive the journey back, especially with rampaging Megas on the loose.

"**THANK GOD IT'S STILL INTACT" NOT RECOGNIZED. AWAITING FURTHER ORDERS.**

If the C-S had a face, Cyrus would have slapped it. For such-cutting edge technology, it was pretty stupid. He rummaged in his vest pocket and brought out the tissue sample taken from Illyana. "I need the counterpart to this sample," he said in a plain voice. Hopefully the C-S would recognize the command.

**INSERT SAMPLE.**

Prying the protective cover off the scanner, Cyrus carefully inserted the small piece of skin, taken from the defeated Mega Illyana. It was lucky Cyrus had remembered to take it, otherwise he would have had to wait for another moon cycle to pass before he was able to get another.

**SAMPLE FOUND. SCANNING…**

The C-S was able to use scanned data and analyze how different substances react to it. Using this data, it could artificially create a substance with the desired effect on whatever it had scanned, earning it the official full name of Chemical Synthesizer.

**SAMPLE SCANNED. PERFORMING INVERSE SCAN…**

Cyrus started getting to work now, drawing up a quick blueprint that could utilize whatever the Chem-Synth spit out. When he had used the Chem-Synth to create an Anti-Mawilite for Klarissa's containment pod, Cyrus had used a simple aerosol can design, with a concentrated gas. However, it wasn't effective all the time, especially when Klarissa had herself worked up. This time, he needed something stronger. Something to completely negate the effects.

**INVERSE SCAN COMPLETE. SYNTHESIZE COUNTER?**

*** YES**

*** NO**

"Yes," he spoke. The C-S began an ear-shattering grinding and clanking. Cyrus covered his ears, hoping it would end soon. After about a minute, it came to a halt.

**SYNTHESIZING ERROR. GENETIC INFORMATION IMPOSSIBLE TO ISOLATE COMPLETELY DUE TO MULTIPLE SPECIMENS. CONTINUING MAY HAVE ADVERSE EFFECTS.**

**CONTINUE?**

*** YES**

*** NO**

_What the hell? Multiple specimens? _Cyrus stomped about in a fury. He couldn't wait another moon cycle! His mind furiously pored over the possible explanations… then it came to him. He'd touched the sample while inserting it!

**NO RESPONSE RECOGNIZED. CONTINUE?**

*** YES**

*** NO**

_There's no way! No way I'm going to sit back! People died when Illyana got loose! Emma sacrificed herself... This has to happen. No matter the cost._ "Yes. Do it," he replied with conviction. He had no clue what it might do, to him or to Illyana. Having two samples of data complicated things, but it was worth a try.

**CONTINUING.**

The horrendous metal-against-metal noise resumed, sounding like the noise a Klingklang would make if it was ground against a chalkboard. Working like a maniac, despite the noise, Cyrus was able to create a chain, with an inset for the stone. He set it on the C-S' top. Finally, the C-S released a puff of smoke from the vent in the top, shuddered slightly, and deposited a dark, round stone into its tray. The stone itself was a translucent gray, but inside it were two wisps, similar to a Mega Stone.

**OPERATION COMPLETE.**

The wisps were of differing colors. One was a minty green... and the other was a deep purple. Cyrus shuddered as he realized... that was the same purple color as his robe. As he reached out to touch the stone, his entire body objected violently. His well-defined muscles began to spasm and seize up, and every step was a mighty effort.

**CONTINUE OPERATIONS?**

*** YES**

*** NO**

Still, Cyrus clutched the stone. _No way! This was only supposed to drain the energy from Illyana, not both her and I!__ If she uses this, I won't even be able to come near her, and that's assuming I even make it out of here!_ As if he were holding a thousand-pound weight, Cyrus dragged the over to where the chain rested. All he had to do was snap it onto the inset, and the Cancel Pendant would be finished.

**POWER LOW. CONTINUING NOT ADVISABLE. CONSEQUENCES EXPECTED.**

_Argh... This hurts! It hurts so much!_ Everything was riding on this. If he couldn't pull through, if he was unable to take the pain... more would die. More meaningless deaths, just because Cyrus Mahogany couldn't take a little bit of punishment...

_We all have to make sacrifices._ Using the last of his rapidly fading energy, he snapped the stone into place and set the Cancel Pendant carefully on the C-S's smooth metal surface. As he felt the blackness of fatigue overtake him, he was able to manage a satisfied smile. Mission accomplished.

**OUT OF POWER. SHUTTING DOWN. **


End file.
